Growing Up
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: TITLE SUCKS, STORY IS BETTER. AU. Shows life if like, Break and Gilbert grew up together...just an idea i got at 4 in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, back again~ I injured my hand so, bleh, I'm typing one-handed. *sigh*. Well, anyway, heres another Break and Gilbert fic but I think I'll make this a drawn out multi-chapter fic though, mine will be different, since on a few chapters it'll seem as though the chapter should end but I want to add more so I'll write like part two or the next chapter. Here goes nothing. AU!**

* * *

It was a dark night, no bright stars littered the dark sky nor did the moon pierce through the misty clouds on this cold winter evening. There were barely enough street lamps littered around to illuminate the small frail child, wrapped in barely enough rags to keep out the smallest of chills. His teeth chattered lightly, gazing around quietly, his breathing and the mist that came along with it seemed to be the only thing that disturbed the night. Everyone knew to be inside, he was coming tonight. It'd be best to hide away. Even other people who lived only on the streets knew they need to hide, anywhere, any place, under a bush, under a car, on a roof, or if It came to it, the sewer's were best. This frail child knew none of this, his breathing becoming quieter with each passing moment as he left the safety of his alleyway, his bare feet turning blue at the heels from frostbite, his cheeks rosier than roses themselves. The soft snow came to rest upon his soft wavy black curls, some melting and others rolling downward and falling down the curve of his temple, falling into his thick, long eyelashes that hovered over glazed golden irises. His feet hit the ground in soft pats, the boy stumbling ever few steps since he couldn't in fact actually feel if they hit the ground or not.

It'd be hours before the sun rose then the town would become filled with life and no worries, hot cocoa and delighted cries from children as they ripped open their presents on this Christmas morning. The boy stumbled a few more feet before he lost his balance on a strip of ice, his back hitting the ground with a thump and a crack of some broken bone as he collapsed heavily in an undignified heap of filth. His eyes fluttered closed in a dreamy way, unsure of what was going on but he could swear someone was walking to him in the near distance.

….

The young man didn't know what he was seeing but he'd just witnessed a small boy positively die in front of him, or at least he thought he was dead. His pace increased but the person behind him didn't speed up a bit.

"Raven, what do you think you're doing~?" the red eyed male questioned quite cheerfully.

The other man grunted a reply, his black coat flowing behind him as he crouched down to the boy, lifting the small frail wrist in a vain attempt to feel a pulse.

_Thump. Thump. Thump….thump….thump…_

It was faint but in fact there, he curled his arms around the small frame, shivering at how cold the child was against his warmth. He held the frail thing to his chest, his head limply against his shoulder as the older male pulled his coat over him. He sighed softly, situating the child as comfortably as he could, having no experience with children except when they found the need to be attracted to him.

"Raven, you haven't answered my question, we have to get back home!" the red-eyed male whined.

Raven turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing underneath blood red bangs, his golden yellow eyes piercing through the other as though he could see through his soul.

"So cold Raven…so cold…" the male muttered, turning around on his heel, his black coat falling around him like an elegant curtain, "Come along then, such a silly man you are…keeping a pet such as him."

"_Children aren't animals Hatter, you fool!"_ Raven hissed quite evilly, glancing down at the child who nuzzled into his neck softly.

"Touchy!" Hatter giggled, flipping his silvery hair over his shoulder.

"Hmph…"

And with that final sound, the trio was off back into the night, a soft snip snip noise coming from the alleyway the child had previously left, a demented smile breaking across a half illuminated face, a sparkling red eye flashing a devilish bloody menace before sinking back into the cool darkness.

….

Eyelashes fluttered to reveal beautiful wide eyes, gazing quite curiously around the room, golden eyes taking in every detail through dark bangs. He glanced up quite lightly, hearing a noise come from his left, blinking a few times as horror crept up his features, staring up at the older male with bright red hair, caressing high cheekbones and falling in an almost angelic way over soft golden eyes. The male blinked as well, surprised at the chilling shriek the child had made, automatically clamping a hand over his mouth and raising a finger up to his lips in a 'hush' motion.

"Listen…my friends asleep and he'll throw a hissy fit if he wakes up barely past six alright, so just shut up!" he whispered frantically, glancing back over to the door.

The child stared for a moment, and then with a soft half nod of his head, the hold on his mouth was released.

"W-who are y-you?" the child stuttered, eyes wide and afraid.

"I don't really have a name but people just call me Raven, do you have a name."

"I do…"

Silence.

"Well, spit it out, what's you name?"

"O-oh…I-its Gi-Gilbert…" he murmured.

Raven held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Gil."

"Nice to meet you as well…" Gilbert said, timidly reaching out and taking the hand and giving it a quick shake.

"Who's that?" a tired voice questioned.

The two turned, Gilbert tilting his head while Raven smiled a little over at the white haired boy a few years older than Gilbert himself.

"This is Gilbert, come say Hi Kevin." Raven suggested smiling a little strained.

"Hi Gilbert." The boy said blankly, staring over at him through long white hair shadowing his blood red eyes.

Gilbert shivered under the intense gaze though he couldn't see it he could feel it. He waved timidly back, not looking up from his covers until he felt some weight on the bed he was in moments later. His eyes widened again as suddenly he was pushed back, his wrist pinned on either side of his head.

"Kevin what are you do-"

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" Kevin questioned, his hair making a private curtain for them.

Gilbert gulped, the world seeming to have frozen, "N-no…I don't know what you're talking about." He breathed barely above a whisper, starring terrified at the elder boy.

"Yes you are…" the boy said, boring holes into his eyes, his red eyes flickering sadly though with sadistic joy.

"I am…" he murmured, looking back, suddenly not afraid.

They were quiet, Raven's gaze flickering between the two before he heard a faint chuckle, it soon becoming full blown laughter.

"Hey Raven! I like this kid!" Kevin said, smiling cheekily as he turned to look at the red-haired male.

Raven smiled, relieved that the boy found interest in the younger, "I'm glad Kevin."

Kevin turned back around, grabbing Gilberts wrist and absolutely yanking the boy from the bed, blinking as the little one weighed a lot less than he'd first expected, the two tumbling to the ground instead of Gilbert simply slipping from the bed as other well nourished boys would have done, but who ever said Gilbert was one of them?

"Oof!" they both hit the ground, clonking heads quite painfully, groaning as Gilbert rolled off of him.

A faint chuckle came from the door as they all looked up. Hatter stood, twirling a silvery strand around a finger, leaning against the door frame quietly, having just woken up, still in his night gown, flickering from everyone in the room, seeing as though everyone else was in the same wear.

"Well, since everyone's awake, who's hungry~?" he questioned cheerfully, watching Kevin nod eagerly, having forgotten about his pain and lifting Gilbert up, slinging the small boy over his shoulder against his will, the younger squealing in surprise as he was taken away.

"Hm, I hope brother has found a friend, it'd be a sad ending if he had no one after our…mission tomorrow…" Hatter said looking a little sadly over at Raven.

Raven smiled back sadly, walking over and kissing the slightly taller male on the forehead before ruffling his already messy hair, receiving a complaining whine as he exited the room with a smile on his face.

They'd be dead by morning. The child of misfortune and his lover.

* * *

**Alright, how you guys like the intro/plot setup ?**

**Who thinks I should draw like…a family photo of Kevin, Gil, Raven, and Hatter xD?**

**The review button wants love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya there! I'm back again~. Anyway, I've decided it'd be fun to answer any of the reviews I get, I've never done it before! **

**:3**

**-Sotfreakazoid : Oh geez! Thanks so much for the compliments! I'm going to finish this to the very end!**

**I'll make sure to draw that picture and add it or I just might make it the story picture ^-^ .**

* * *

…

* * *

They were dead.

Deceased.

Buried.

Gone.

Kevin looked quite blankly up at the policeman outside of the door who stood impassive with a solemn expression.

"I'm quite sorry me dear boy." The elder man added.

Kevin stared quietly, his bottom lip beginning to quiver uncharacteristically, "Dead?" he murmured, his voice void of emotion.

"Yes, dead." The man repeated, fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Alright, thank you."

And with that, the door was closed and the sound of multiple locks clicked before the policeman nervously wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked away.

Kevin turned from the door, walking quietly back down the corridor and into the living room he'd left Gilbert in when the door rang. The boy was currently examining a blue doll with blonde hair Kevin had thrown at him yesterday and had promptly wished him "Merry Christmas".

"Gilbert, come with me." He ordered, sounding quite cold.

Gilbert immediately stood from the couch, as if that tone was one he'd heard many times before, his face struck with fear, tears already welling up in his eyes. Kevin walked out of the room, the house suddenly seeming cold and different, Gilbert trailing a little far behind, holding the teddy bear close to his chest as his bare feet hit the hardwood with little thumps.

The two made it to the room Kevin had given Gilbert before Kevin walked over to the closet, throwing it open and grabbing a suitcase and setting it on the ground, unzipping it and throwing clothes in before zipping it back up. Kevin rolled the suitcase over until it was standing in front of Gilbert, "Get your shoes and socks on and I'll be down soon." Kevin mumbled.

Gilbert did just as he was told, finding the socks and shoes in the closet and quickly dressing himself in them just as Kevin came back down, wearing a coat and a hat and another coat and hat on his arm, holding it out to the younger boy.

"Here Gilbert, the hat and jacket are big but they were Uncle Raven's when he was in his teens"

Gilbert nodded, taking the stuff and mumbling a small thank you before putting the things on. Kevin told Gilbert to get the suitcase and the two soon began to head to the door, a carriage already pulling up. Kevin went to talk to the driver, getting up upon the seat and whispering something in his ear before handing him some money then stepping down, going back over to Gilbert who still held the doll to his chest. He opened the door and beckoned the smaller child in, the boy obeying, leaving the driver to get the suitcase and put it in the back. Kevin stepped inside after, though the door did not close.

"Gilbert…this is goodbye alright…?"

"G-goodbye!? B-but Ke-!" Gilbert was silenced by firm, chapped lips pressed against his. It wasn't a kiss at all, just an effective way to shut him up.

"Goodbye."

With that, Kevin stepped out, Gilbert staring shocked after him until the driver closed the door, breaking him from his daze as a click of a lock outside the carriage was heard.

"Kevin…? Kevin! KEVIN!" Gilbert screamed, looking out the door window at the disappearing image of his only friend who looked away from his desperate gaze.

"DAMN IT KEVIN!"

* * *

…

* * *

Gilbert sighed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. He was turning twelve today. He glanced around the room quietly. He was Gilbert Nightray now. He turned onto his side, soon coming face to face with the smiling face of his doll. "Good morning Emily….how are you…?" he questioned softly, fingering the blonde hair of the doll.

Gilbert waited a few more moments before releasing a shaky breath. The doll hadn't spoken to him since that Christmas morning with…with…Gilbert's eyes widened. It'd only been seven years since he'd seen the other boy and he was already fading from his memory. He shot up from the bed. He didn't want to forget. He wiped a hand across his nose, sniffling quietly as he scooped the doll up with his free hand, crawling out from his bed in a rush, stumbling away to the doorway before leaving the room. It was barely seven in the morning but he didn't care.

He glanced around the familiar halls, looking for the specific door that would take him to Elliot's room. Elliot was only two year's older than his age and already had a bestest friend; a nice boy named Leo with short hair though his bangs covered more than half of his face and big round glasses. Elliot and Leo knew practically everything. He wanted to know his name again. He learned shortly after his arrival that the mansion that he'd been staying at with the boy and his "parents" had went and got itself burned down along with the only living family member. Gilbert sighed, stopping at the wooden door with a long white stripe down the middle for no particular reason. He knocked three times, the first two in four second intervals and the last after six seconds, the only way Elliot would let him into the room. The door opened seconds after the final knock, the boy staring at him, already fully dressed for the day, Leo sitting in a chair beside his bed, reading quietly to himself.

"What do you want kid?" Elliot questioned with a small yawn.

"I-I want to ask you something nii-san…" he squeaked, holding the doll tightly in his hands.

"Come on in then brat…" Elliot murmured, opening the door the rest of the way and letting the smaller kid in, closing the door behind him.

Leo looked up from his book, smiling softly at the smaller boy who had come to a stop beside him, curiously peering at the book the elder was reading. Elliot walked back over to his bed, laying back down on it with his hands behind his head, turning his vision to the younger boy in the room.

"What seems to be the problem kid?"

"His name."

"Who's name?"

"_His _name. I can't remember it. I want to remember."

Elliot looked puzzled though Leo looked at him sympathetically, pulling the small child to sit in his lap, "Kevin Regnard. 1996 – 2012. Loving member of the Regnard Family and Dear Friend." The boy with glasses stated, having memorized the white-haired boys headstone inscription just for the golden-eyed child.

Gilbert sighed in content, remembering lightly as he laid his head on Leo's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed tiredly, "Kevin…." He murmured, curling up lightly as Leo's arms wrapped around his thin sickly frame as he held Emily to his chest "Night Emily…"

He didn't hear the faint tired cackle she made in reply.

* * *

…

* * *

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo people! Im back :D Also, if you don't know Lacie and Oswald/Glens complete story, you might not want to read this.**

**Sotfreakazoid: Picture should be up by today, oh and sorry if I update TOO quickly, I'm one of those people that If I don't do something I'm supposed to do right then, I'll never remember and ideas for this story are hitting me like wildfire and of course I have school tomorrow so who knows when I'll be able to update again, probably in a few days again over the weekend if I have enough time.**

**Their cause's of death shall be revealed in due time~ Huh? Their not even adults yet w they're still going to grow up together! They got at least six more years until their twenty (Well, at least Gilbert does since Kevin is older)**

**Yes..The angsty parts add to the love..**

**I know...their adorable :3 I kind of wanted to hug Leo too…maybe even Elliot…ooh just group hug~**

….

Gilbert woke up again later in Elliot's bed around noon; the clock striking the twelfth bell awoke him. He set up, Emily still clutched in his hands. He yawned softly, raising his free hand to his mouth before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around the room quietly. Elliot and Leo were probably downstairs or at school. He got off the bed before trudging from the room tiredly, eyes half closed.

"GILBERT! GET DOWNSTAIRS!"

Gilbert blinked, his foot barely outside Elliot's door. He stood silently for a moment before complying, pulling up his pajama pants some more around his waist before heading downstairs. He jumped down the stairs three at a time, eventually finding himself on the floor.

"You only jump TWO at a time Gilbert, not THREE!" yelled Elliot from the kitchen, somehow knowing already what the younger boy had did when he heard the thud.

Gilbert pouted, standing up and walking into the kitchen quietly, seeing the other two males had already dressed for school.

"Its past noon…why aren't you at school?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"I told Elliot to wait for you, we're enrolling you in school now, and you're smart enough to work at your own grade level now, maybe even a few higher actually." Leo stated, putting down his book.

"Your clothes are over there," Elliot said to the clothes folded neatly and on the table, "Go change in the bathroom over there. We already filled your book bag with the crap you'll need." He said offhandedly.

Gilbert nodded if a little eagerly, grabbing the clothes and rushing off. It was a simple white button up shirt but it had a black collar which was interesting. The shorts were interesting as well, one short leg was black and the other short leg was white and had a chain connecting from the front pockets to the back pockets. Gilbert walked out, pleased with his outfit and it obviously showed.

"Stop grinning like a fool, it's disturbing." Elliot ordered, rolling his eyes, holding out the book bag which Gilbert took, about to leave along with the older of the two before stopping abruptly.

"Wait...I forgot about Emily!" he whispered, dashing off, remembering he had her when he was in Elliot's room but didn't know where she went after that.

He ran back upstairs despite Elliot's annoyed calls after him, looking around the hallway when Elliot gave up, resorting to quietly mumbling to Leo. Gilbert looked around to see if he dropped Emily on the ground or something. He was right, he did indeed drop her….but…that hat wasn't there before was it? He walked over quietly, picking up the doll then the black hat, staring at if for a moment before putting it on his head.

"A little too big…"

"_Here Gilbert, the hat and jacket are big but they were Uncle Raven's when he was in his teens"_

Gilbert blinked a few times, looking around quietly to himself for a few seconds before sighing softly, putting the hat on, wondering why that voice sounded so familiar before clutching the doll in one hand, soon walking back downstairs and back to Elliot and Leo who were standing near the door, waiting for him to drag himself back so they could head to school.

The trip head out, a car waiting for them just outside.

"Hello Mom, Dad" Gilbert said sweetly, getting into the car of him and Leo's parents. They were Glen and Lacie Baskerville; they were brother and sister and had adopted Leo when he was younger so Gilbert just called them the Baskervilles even though they weren't married. It was rumored Oswald liked a pretty blonde named Jack down at the school anyway. He also heard Jack was a guy. Ooooh~ Gossip!

"Good morning Gilbert" Oswald said, turning to look at the boy in the backseat fondly.

Gilbert was part Nightray as well as Baskerville. He had been dropped off at the Baskervilles mansion when he was only about six, a carriage having told them that he was ordered to bring this boy over here as a favor Oswald owed him. The second head of the Baskervilles took the boy in without a word, claiming his as one of his own as well as Leo the boy he had stumbled across a few months ago. Gilbert and Leo became foster brothers, not minding one bit. Though, sooner or later, Oswald had to leave them so he gave half of their custody over to their cousins, the Nightray's. So he becomes a son of the Nightrays. Though, Leo didn't want to because he said he didn't want to be related to Elliot for reasons he wouldn't tell so Leo was just a Baskerville even though they stayed over at the Nightrays 99% of the time.

"Hello Gilbert! How's my baby doing?" Lacie questioned, twisting around in her seat and reaching for Gilbert, pulling him forward and kissing his nose.

Gilbert blushed a little, smiling shyly, "Im fine mum." He answered sweetly.

Elliot and Leo got into the backseat as well, Leo leaning forward and kissing Lacie's cheek a little and waving to Oswald.

"Hows Uncle Revis doing?" Leo asked, crossing his legs as everyone else buckled their seatbelts.

"Sickly as always but he's getting better…" Lacie murmured.

Leo nodded, sitting back in his seat, yawning a little and tilting his head to rest on Elliot's shoulder as Gilbert held his hand a little, leaning on his arm.

"What am i? A human comforter?" Elliot grumbled with a soft sigh.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, the five of them exited the car and going into the school. Elliot and Leo got their excused passes and went to their third class period out of eight.

Gilbert held onto Lacie and Oswalds, hands, standing in between the two and glancing around shyly.

"Oh is this the cutie Leo's been bragging about?" a girl behind the desk squealed, leaning over to peer at the short boy, "Oh you absolutely are the cutest brother I've ever set my eyes on!" the orange haired girl squeaked.

"Sharon…Calm down!" a brunette scolded, leaning over the desk as well to peer at Gilbert, "He's alright, a bit of a seaweed head dont'cha think?" she said, taking a lock of hair into her fingers.

"Alice, don't be so mean! He's adorable!" Sharon gushed as Gilbert glanced away for a way out, blushing from the flattery and a little annoyed at the nickname he earned from the girl named Alice.

"Ahem." Oswald cleared his throat, the two girls blinking and giggling nervously. Oswald had this authority like air that would make you shut up in a second, "Who are you two..urm..ladies?" he questioned, seeing the girls looked to young to be secretaries or something.

"Huh, Oh we're student aides! Sorry about that, I'll get !"

Gilbert looked up, seeing Oswalds expression falter a little at the name, a soft expression on his face for a moment before looking down at Gilbert, smiling a small smile at him. Gilbert smiled back a little, looking back over to the girls as they came back with a blonde male with long flowing hair.

"Hello Oswald, Lacie, oh you two have another one! How naughty!" He chuckled, making fun of the two since this was their fifth child they were registering.

"Oh Jack, shut your mouth!" Lacie said with a smile and a sigh.

"Im sorry..I'm sorry….Aww whos this cutie?" he questioned, practically yanking Gilbert from their grasp and up into his arms.

Gilbert was the size of a ten year old even though he is 12 mind you and was practically as skinny as a stick. A four year old could probably throw him across a room.

"This is Gilbert Jack" Oswald replied.

"Aww…..Girls, go get Break, he just has to see this adorable piece of flesh!" Jack gushed, rubbing their cheeks together.

Ok, this wasn't funny anymore, he wanted to be put down-!

Sharon nodded, and skipped to the back "Xerx-nii san! Theres an adorable kid out here you need to see, bring him some candy too!" she yelled, coming back out after a moment.

"Alright, Alright, im coming…" a voice grumbled tiredly, a teenaged boy of about 16 came out, rubbing the side of his head a little, his white hair pulled back in a ponytail and red eyes shining brightly with some candy clutched in his hand.

Gilbert and the teenager stared, the other occupants of the room becoming quiet and curious.

"K-Kevin?"

…

**Cliff hanger bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos. **

**I don't have anything important to say so I'll just carry on with the story..**

…**.**

"Kevin? Who's Kevin? This is Xerx-nii san!" Sharon said, blinking a few times at the wide eyed boy.

The boy who went by Xerx-nii san averted his eyes, "Yeah…he's cute Jack...urm...I'm going to get back to my duties..." he murmured, dropping the candy on the counter before walking back to the back.

"Break..?" Jack called after, blinking a few times as he looked down at the child in his arms that seemed to have shrunk and felt smaller, "Gilbert..?"

"Kevin...he didn't recognize me.." he murmured, staring quite blankly at the ground as he suddenly pushed at Jack with strange strength, the boy landing on the ground and jumped over the counter, running away from the office.

"Gilbert! Come back!" Lacie yelled, kicking off her high heeled shoes and taking pursuit.

"Oswald...who's Kevin?" Jack questioned, peering up at the taller male.

"Kevin was…the boy who sent Gilbert to me…the boy who died in the fire after his "parents" were murdered." Oswald explained.

"I see…poor child...Though…." Jack trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Break! Get out here at once and find that poor child! His mum's a lookin' for him and I blame that pretty little face of yours!"

An audible groan was heard as the teenager came from the room again, "Fine...I'll go look for the kid.."

"Then I want you to show him around Pandora High and let him bunk with you!" Jack added.

"Sure...Wait?! Bunk with me? Are you mad?"

"A little bit. Anyway, we've run out of rooms but luckily that roommate of yours turned out to be a crazed murderous junkie and had to be detained and thrown in a mental hospital so…you have a spot open."

"But he's younger than me! Rules state anyone not of your grade is allowed to stay in the same room."

"Ohohoh, that's were you wrong, he's younger than you but in the same grade~"

"But I'm 16!"

"And he's as smart as you!"

"B-but he's only twelve!"

"He is how'd you know?"

"A-A guess! "

"Well anyway, he's sharing the room, not a bed with you….Unless my little boy has turned into a pedo~!"

Xerxes flushed, "I am _not_ a pedophile!"

"If you say so Break, I'll pretend you didn't guess his age~" Jack teased.

Break huffed a bit, turning around and walking out the office, sighing quite softly as he glanced about the quiet hall, being alone. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his hair tie and letting his hair fall around him, it ending about mid forearm. He walked quietly, his heeled boots clicking against the floor with each step, barely echoing off the walls. For a school, it was almost eerily quiet since all the walls were sound proof. They let no sound in or out. He looked around, listening for other clicks and clacks of someone else running, sighing again when he heard not a sound.

He turned the corner to a side hall. These were the halls he knew best since all his classes were mostly in the area. He peered into the windows on the doors, catching sights of a few kids who pointed at him but he dodged away before a teacher could catch sight of him. He continued doing that until he peered into the last classroom. This room didn't have a period right now; this was this teacher's prep time. Break glanced at the name plaque on the side of the door.

Room 130 Art

Mr R. Barma

Break mentally groaned. This teacher was horrible and through the window he saw the little rascal, pinching the bridge of his nose he knocked lightly. Barma looked up from the paperwork in his lap then to look at Gilbert who was eating some chocolate at one of the desk then finally to the door, beckoning the red-eyed boy in.

"Xerxes...what a surprise...I don't have you until eighth period, how come so early?" the red-haired teacher questioned.

Break shifted a bit uncomfortably under the hard gaze, "That kid over there…I came for him," He said, pointing over to Gilbert who had been thoroughly ignoring him since he entered the room.

"Do you want to leave Gilbert?"

The ebony haired child shook his head, pausing in his chocolate nibbling to peer up at them silently.

Break scowled, "It's not your choice you selfish brat." He retorted, making the child flinch and tears fill his eyes.

"I…okay…" the child responded after a moment of controlling his tears, standing up quietly, "I-I'll see you later Barma Sensei…" he said softly, walking to the door and dropping the chocolate wrapper in the garbage and licking his fingers clean.

"Good...I don't have time for this." Break said, opening the door and ushering the child out.

The two walked silently, Gilbert lagging a little as his eyes stayed trained on the ground, Break soon becoming a little irritated, stopping so the kid could catch up but the kid stopped as well.

"Why'd you stop?"

"….A-are…" he looked up from the floor, frowning softly, his eyes glossy from dampness, "Are you really not…not my Kevin?" he breathed in question.

Break was quiet, walking over until he was in front of Gilbert, crouching down to his size and wrapping his arms around the smaller child, "Tch…I'm not your Kevin…Im just Break ok?"

The child sniffed and wrapped his arms around Break, "O-Ok…Break…I missed you anyway…"

Break stiffened for a moment then sighed, "You're an uncute brat."

"Pedo~" a call down the hall broke the moment and Break moved away, his only visible eye twitching as his blonde tormentor skipped down the hall with sparkles around, "How uncute of yourself Break! Seducing children right into your arms!" Jack whined.

"Gilbert, you can't go running off like that!" Lacie scolded as she walked barefoot past Jack with Oswald in tow to scoop up her troublesome bundle of adorableness," You need to be more careful, an actual pedo could have gotten my little snuggle bear!" she said lightly, holding him to her.

"Im sorry mum…."

"Hm yeah, I'm sorry too." Break muttered causing everyone to look at him quizzically, "For not bringing him back sooner."

Gilbert smiled after a moment, "Hai..Thank you Sensei Break." Then to add to the teenagers horror, he blew a kiss at him.

"XERXES YOU PEDO!"

**Hehhe…I tried to end it off on a funny note…I think it was cute enough xP On to updating other things!**


End file.
